His LA love
by canucksbelieber
Summary: James has fallen for the new girl on set, will he forget about his sister? Will he survive after being in an accident? Will this accident cause the turning point between the new girl and James sister? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic so bare with me. I know this chapter is a bit boring and there isn't much interaction between the characters, but I promise it will get MUCH better. I will try to update this story once a week. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please review!**

**Emma's POV: **

**Hello, my name is Emma! I am the sister to James from the boy band Big Time Rush. I live with James and his friends in one big happy household. I am the only girl within the house but that doesn't bother me. The guys are sooo much fun and spoil me to bits, but that all changes when James gets a girlfriend...**

"**James! James!" **

"**What Emma?" James replied**

"**Where's my mirror?"**

"**Oh... Sorry, I took it. One sec." He told me**

"**Here you go." James said while handing back MY mirror. "You better hurry up 'cause the guys and I have to go to work so if you're not done in 10 mins we're leaving without you." He said while walking out of my bathroom.**

"**Ok" I said as I finished combing my hair. **

**After I brushed my teeth, I grabbed my books, laptop, Iphone and ran downstairs. When I got downstairs the guys where grabbing their coats and we left. When we got in the car, Kendall turned the radio and Windows Down started to play, and of course James started singing along like always.**

"**Dude seriously! Is it really necessary to sing to our song, other than on stage?" Kendall asked James.**

"**YES!" replied James as he continued to sing.**

**When we arrived at Paramount studios, we all got out of the car and headed to our dressing rooms. I didn't have a dressing room because I wasn't part of the show, but James let me share with him. When I got to James' dressing room, I setup my laptop logged onto my online school courses. James said I had to be homeschooled because he was always so busy, and I could also come to work with him. **

"**So what classes are you going to do today, Emmy?" James asked**

"**I was thinking I would get some work done in all my classes so I can get ahead." **

**James gave me thumbs up than left to hair and makeup. **

***3 hours later***

**I had gotten about 3 worksheets done in all my classes when I got bored. So I went to set to watch them film. When I got to set, they were just about to film. I found James' chair and took a seat. Then I got a tap on my shoulder.**

"**Hi." **

**I turned around to see who it was and it was a girl. But I didn't know who she was.**

"**Hi. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." I replied**

"**Right, my name is Jesse. I'm new. Is James your brother?"**

"**Yes. Why?"**

"**Well, I was wondering if he had a girlfriend, because he is kind of cute." She said while blushing.**

"**No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, but you might be a good contender." She smiled when I said that.**

**Than James, Logan and Carlos came over.**

"**Hey, are you the new girl Jesse?" Logan asked**

"**Ye-"Jesse was interrupted by carols.**

"**You are really cute." Carlos said in his cute voice.**

"**Guys! She is really cute, but she probably has a boyfriend, and we are AT work. Remember?"**

"**Sorry.. I'm Carlos, this is Logan and James" Carlos introduced himself and the guys to Jesse.**

"**Well kid, we better get going. Jesse, very nice to meet you. Maybe I could show you around L.A. sometime" James said to Jesse we started to leave.**

**_So that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, as it wasn't much. I promise it WILL get better. _  
**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy. Please favourite and follow this story. And Please Review! Thanks, enjoy...**

"Hey, Em. So I know you like to sing and so when I saw this contest I thought of you." Logan said.

"How do you know I like to sing?" I questioned him.

"Dude! You sing sooooo loud while in the shower everyone knows you like to sing. We just don't mention it because when we do you get all defensive." Logan replied

"But you're a really good singer, Emma" Kendall had entered the room to come upon our conversation.

"Well...thanks. So what's this contest about?" Logan handed me the paper and I began to read it.

_Hello future singers!_

_This contest will sure interest you. We are happy to announce that Hollywood school for the performing arts is having a contest to win a scholarship to attend our school for your grade 10 – 12 year (s)._

_This contest is open to those within the ages of 15-17 and are either going into their 10, 11 or 12 grade year. For the contest you will need to chose one pop song to sing. If you're a girl it must be a song sung by a girl and vice versa for the boys. The contest will be held September 10 from 9 – 1 pm, at Hollywood school for performing arts. To enter the contest visit our school website, and you must have a parent/guardian permission to enter and be at the contest will you perform._

_Good luck to all who enter!_

"I might even have a chance, I think I'll enter. But I need James permission first."

"Need my permission for what?" James said while walking into his dressing room.

"Logan and Kendall found this singing contest for a scholarship to the Hollywood school for performing arts and I think I might have a chance."

"I don't know. Don't you like being home-schooled?" James seemed worried about what might happen if I did go to school, being the sister of a BTR member

"James. Don't worry if I do win, school won't be that different from being home-schooled. Have you seen how defensive I can get?!" I replied a little snappy.

"Dude! You're a fantastic singer... but please don't hit me." Carlos said as he walked in the room ready to be kicked and/or punched.

'I won't hit you, and James is going to let me enter, right?" I asked James

James looked around the room, then at the guys. Who all gave him a "please let her enter" nod, before he looked at me and said "Fine, but promise me you'll chose a 'clean' song."

"YES YES!" I screamed while jumping up and down, then onto James.

As soon as he said 'yes' to me entering the contest, I immediately logged onto my computer and headed straight to the Hollywood school for performing arts website. I filled all the required fields out, and before hitting 'enter' James did a proof read of everything. Next was choosing a song.

After a week from entering the contest, I had chosen 6 different songs:

Part of me 

Hold on for dear love

Tell me something I don't know

Who says

Call me maybe

Hit the lights

Know I must narrow them down to 2, and let James and the guys decide. Their opinions mean the most to me. But until then, my birthday is coming!

"EMMA!" They all screamed at me to get out of bed. They always do that no matter what.

"What?" I screamed back at them.

"Get down here!" Logan screamed back

"Please" Carlos added

"I'm coming!" I screamed back

I quickly got out of bed. I can say I was mad at them for waking me up like that because I knew I would be getting presents and they would be great. So I changed out of my PJ's and put on a violet dress with sparkling flowers on it, put on a light layer of makeup, and put my hair into a bun. Then I ran down stairs to be greeted by a big and loud..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed in harmony.

"Thank you, everyone" I said while hugging them all

"Present time beautiful! Mine first!" Carlos yelled as he got my present from the cupboard, or as I call it his fail attempt at a hiding spot.

I took the present which was wrapped in... I'm not quite sure. I ripped the 'paper' off the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with an engraving the said:

_Crazy Daisy_

It was our little inside joke. I put the necklace back into the box, and when over and gave Carlos a HUGE hug, and whispered "Thanks, Funny Bunny"

Next was Logan. His present was quite big, but not very heavy. It was wrapped beautifully in purple Pokka dot wrapping paper with a big pink bow. I ripped the paper off to find inside the big box a new desktop Apple iMac computer.

"OH MY GOSH, Thank you so much Logan" I screamed and ran over to hug him. I can't believe I actually got an iMac computer.

Next was Kendall. Kendall came over and handed me an envelope. I took the envelope, which was quite light and ripped open the seal. Inside I found 5 concert tickets to... JUSTIN BIEBER!

"Thank you Kendall! I've always wanted to see Justin Bieber!"

"There's something else in there too" Kendall added

"Oh. There is" So I grabbed the envelope and looked more closely to find more concert tickets. The tickets were to... The Jingle ball!

"And by the way, we're performing too. Just so you know" Carlos added in.

"I've never been to a jingle ball before! This is going to be AWESOME!"

The final present was from James. Be brought in a medium sized box with holes in it. I looked at it and saw something little and black inside. So I pulled the top off the box and inside was a little black and white puppy! I pulled him out and he licked my face, then I saw his collar. His collar said his name was:

_Fox_

"James! I can't believe you actually got me a dog, and even named him Fox! I didn't actually think I would get a dog named fox, I was just kidding around." I told him in a giant hug

Than Fox got jealous and started pawing at me

The day was going great! Later I would be having a party and all my friends (most were celebrities) would be coming over. I couldn't even wait to see my cake. Ever year it was a fabulous cake from a special bakery.

*6 hours later*

The party was done, and all my friends were leaving. Everyone had a great time. Taylor Swift even sang me happy birthday which was incredible! I had gotten lots of great gifts which included lots of iTunes gift cards, jewelry, handmade gifts to more. Then, the cake... the cake was incredible. The cake was 8 tiers. Each tier represented a part of me. The first four parts was a vision of what each guy saw me, than the last four tiers represented my love for music, movies and TV, clothes and animals. One the top of the cake it said: _Happy 15__th__ Birthday Emma!_ Then there was a big fondant statue of Fox! Each tier also had a different flavor the first tier was vanilla, then chocolate, then strawberry, then coffee, then caramel, then mint chocolate, cookie dough and the final tier was a fix of fudge and white chocolate to represent the colors of Fox.

After everything was cleaned and put away, everyone went to bed. Fox came and joined me as the four boys when to their separate rooms.

"I love you Fox. FOREVER" I whispered in his ear than turned off my light.

It's been a few days since my birthday and fox is enjoying his new life. I when downstairs to see Carlos, Logan and Kendall all eating breakfast, but question them where James was.

"Where's James, guys?" I asked

They all turned, the Kendall replied "Turn around"

I turned around and saw James dressing in a nice dress shirt, not too classy, and black skinny jeans.

"Isn't it a bit hot for jeans and a dress shirt? And why are you all dressed up? Who is your date?" I was questioning him the why he questioned me

"It might be a bit hot, but I'm taking Jesse out today. I like her and I want to get to know her." James replied in a snappy tone

"Fine. But don't be gone all day. I'm going to go with the guys to the studio." I told him and he nodded and walked out the front door.

"well, are you guys ready to get going. I don't want to spend my last few weeks of summer vacay at home, bored." I told them.

So them finished their breakfast and in 15 mins and they were out the door and on the road.

When they got there, Logan and Carlos sat in the studio listening to Kendall and playing on their phones. I was on the other hand, listening to the two songs I had chosen to decide the final song to sing. I was contemplating whether to sing _Who says_ or _Hold on for dear love_. Tonight I was going to tell James the songs I wanted him to choose from for me to sing in the contest.

*3 hours later*

It was nearing 4 pm and the guys were almost done for the day, but I still hadn't heard from James. I texted him but he never replied back, which was odd for him. I wasn't worried because he probably wanted to focus on his 'date' and getting to know Jesse. But I had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. I guess I just had to wait and see.

"Are you guys almost d" I was cut off the sound of my phone.

So i picked up my phone, looked at the number which I know anyone by, but picked it up anyways because it was a local number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Emma Diamond?" the anonymous person asked

"Yes, but may I ask who's speaking?" I asked politely

"My name is Dr. Bronx. I'm a doctor at the hospital here in L.A... You're Brother, James, has been badly injured in a car accident. Along with his friend, Jesse" He said

**I hope y'all liked this chapter. I quite long but I wanted to fit a lot in. I hope you cause Favorite and follow this story as there is more to come. Thanks!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. It's quite a long chapter, but I hope you guys will like it! After you read please Review! If you want anything added to it I will take suggestions! And also favorite and follow! Thanks!**

I was shocked, speechless. Tears started to form in my eyes, and then I asked "Is he dead?" I really didn't want to know, and then the tears started to fall, waiting for the Dr. Response.

"He's not dead, but he's in a coma. If you would like you can come see him, and if you do I will tell you the rest of his injuries."

"Ok, but is Jesse ok?" by this time the guys had formed a circle around me, listening to what I was saying trying to piece together what had happened. I looked up at them and they saw my red puffy eyes and the tears falling from the. Carlos was about to ask me something when I looked back to the ground and the Dr. Began to speak again.

"Jesse is fine. She has a broken wrist, and some bruised ribs but that is all. I must go now, but will you be coming by the hospital tonight?"

"Yes" I said trying very hard to keep from sobbing.

"Very well. James room is 807, and Jesse room is 506. Goodbye" The Dr. Then hung up, and I did as well. I got up, stuck my phone in my pocket and looked at the guys. They all gave me a big hug before asking questions. After a long hug, the guys released their grip and I wiped my tears from my eyes.

"So what happened?" Logan asked me

"James and Jesse got badly injured today. I'm not sure if it was a car accident but I will find out more when we get to the hospital."

"So what happened to James?" Kendall asked will hugging me again, when he saw how upset I was.

"He's in a coma. The Dr. Said he would telling the rest of his injuries when I get to the hospital."

"And Jesse" Carlos asked

"Well, she only has a broken wrist and a few bruised ribs." I said while wiping away the tears

After everyone had taken in what had happened, we got into the car and drove straight to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital, I went straight to reception to get a visitors pass. They said only two people were allowed to see James at a time. So we decided Kendall and Logan would go first because Carlos wanted to get a coffee and they all thought it'd be best if I went to see James alone. So I went to see Jesse instead.

I walked into her room.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I asked

"Fine. A bit sore but probably not as bad as James. What happened to James anyways? Is he ok?" I saw fear in her eyes, as he actually had feelings for him.

"He's in a coma." I said while looking towards the ground

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Emma." I saw her eyes fill with tears, but she was trying hard not to cry.

"So what exactly happened? Were you two in a car accident?"

"No. We were crossing the street when a car was headed straight for us but James pushed me out of the way, and he was the one who got hit." I could tell it hurt her to tell me that.

"Oh" You could hear the sadness in my voice, and the tears started to fall again, which led to Jesse letting her tears fall as well.

We sat in the room in complete silence until Carlos came in. He saw us both sitting there looking away from each other.

"Hey Jesse. Emma, Kendall, Logan and I already visited James so you're free to go and see him now."

I looked up, smiled and hugged Carlos. I turned and headed for the door, before heading out I turned and looked at Jesse and said "Jesse, James really likes you by the way, so... ya. Get well soon, I'll probably be back." I smiled at her and headed out the door.

I walked into the elevator and pressed 8. A few seconds later the doors opened and I went to James room. When I walked in I saw James lying in the hospital bed. I noticed all the machines he was hooked up to, and I noticed the Dr. was standing there.

"Are you Emma Diamond?" He asked me

I nodded, the he continued. "So right now James is in a coma. He has a few bruised ribs, broken ankle and wrist, as well as a few lacerations. Do you have any other questions, Miss Diamond?"

"I know that once you're in a coma; there is a 50/50 chance you won't wake up. Is that true in James case?" I was trying really hard not to let tears form in my eyes.

"Well, yes. He might or might not wake up. I'm sorry. You can try to bring his sprit back by doing things or bring this to him that he likes. Sometimes that works, or you just have to sit and wait."

I nodded and the Dr. left. I sat down in a chair and held James hand. The tears were falling again. But i managed to talk to him

"James, please don't die. I can't live without you. I love you. Without you I wouldn't know what to do. You always tell the right and wrong things to do in a situation and you always keep my spirits up. If you left, which I hope you don't I would be a wreck, and so would Jesse. I told her you liked her, just in case of the worst case scenario, so if you do die she would know. I was going to ask you tonight which song I should sing for the contest but now since this happened I think the best song to sing would be _Hold on for dear love._ Maybe if I sing it for you, you might wake up, so her I go.

_I've been starring at the ceiling_

_'Watchin' the fan swirl around around and round_

_Cus I can't hear my breathing'_

_The words we said are still so loud loud loud_

_We've been drifting off so far_

_That I don't even know where we are_

_Before we jump_

_Before we leave_

_And all is lost for you and me yeah_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

_Fight our way through this_

_It's not worth just givin' up_

_Cause I've got some fire left in me_

_And I don't see us endin this way_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love_

_I been tempted just to write it_

_And say I'm sorry without a sound sound sound_

_Cause we've been drifting off so far_

_That I don't even know where we are_

_But we can try_

_And we can speak_

_Before we're lost in definitely__  
__If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love_

_Fight our way through this_

_It's not worth just givin' up_

_Cause I've got some fire left in me_

_And I don't see us endin this way_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

___I've been terribly human_

_Using you like a punching bag_

_And you've been terribly angry_

_Takin' out all your words, words on me_

_And I see what we were_

_And I know that we've hurt_

_But I know that it's worth it to fight_

_For all our love tonight_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love_

_Fight our way through this_

_It's not worth just givin' up_

_Cause I've got some fire left in me_

_And I don't see us endin this way_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love,love_

_Love Love Love___

"So I think that's the song I will do. What do you think?"

James hand twitched

"Oh my gosh! That's a sign! I think." I was so happy then I hit the call button on James' bed. That nurse arrived quite fast and asked

"What do you need?"

"James moved his hand, is that a sign?"

"Yes, I'll get the Dr." She left quickly, then returned with the Dr.

"So what happened?" the Dr. asked me

"Well I was singing and talking to him, and then all of a sudden his hand twitched." I had a big smile one my face, because the Dr. looked very optimistic as well.

"If you don't mind can you sing to him again, he might move again." The Dr. asked.

I hade never really performed in front of strangers before, but I thought it'd be good practice as I would be singing in front of strangers in a few days. So I sang the last verse of the song.

_And I see what we were_

_And I know that we've hurt_

_But I know that it's worth it to fight_

_For all our love tonight_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love_

_Fight our way through this_

_It's not worth just givin' up_

_Cause I've got some fire left in me_

_And I don't see us endin this way_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love,love_

_Love Love Love__  
_

I stopped and we all starred at James and waited. Then after a few seconds, his arm twitched again. We all had a big smile on our face.

"Maybe if you try singing him a different song, he might make more movement." I nodded and the Dr. left.

"So what song would you like me to sing? How about _I won't give up?_" "Sound good?"

So after I finished the song his eyes twitched and he gave a slight groan.

I hit the call button multiple times, until the Dr. arrived, which didn't take very long.

The Dr. came in with a smile on his face and I said "So I took your advice and sang him a different song and his eyes twitched and he groaned!"

"Great!" the Dr. walked over to James and started to talk to him, then all of a sudden James groaned again and his eyes opened, but then closed very fast.

"Why did his eyes close again?" I had that worried one in my voice

"Well he has been in a coma for quite some time so his eyes aren't used to the bright light, but he will open them and his eyes will adjust." After the doctor said he'd been in a coma for quite some time I realised I must have been in his room for quite a few hours. So I took out my phone and noticed a bunch to text messages from Carlos, Logan and Kendall. The last message said they were going home. So I called home.

The phone rang, until "Hello" it was Carlos

"Hey it's me! James woke up! Come down soon!" you could hear the excitement and relief in my voice.

"Alright! See you in 15 mins, bye" Carlos hung up

So I decided to let the Dr. talk with James, so I went down to see Jesse. While I was in the Elevator I texted Carlos to pick me up a regular tea from Starbucks.

I arrived at Jesse room, and walked in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She had this giant smile on her face, then answered

"I get to go home today!" I could hear the excitement in her voice

"Great!"

"How is James?" She asked

"He woke up, so he's not in a coma anymore."

"That's awesome! Do you mind if I go and see him later today?"

"No, but don't bring up the part where I told you he really liked you because he might get mad I told you, so...ya."

"Ok!"

*1 week later*

James is doing great! He is talking, and has been moved out of ICU and into regular recovery. But every time I want to see James, Jesse is always there. I know he really likes Jesse but I wish she would give James and I some time alone as well. But the Dr. said James will be coming home very soon, which is great because than Jesse won't be by his side 24 hours a day, I will. But just as I was going to see James, I noticed Jesse was in there so I turned around and I could see James look outside of his room and see me, then Jesse came out. Great.

"Hey, Emma. Are you ok?"

"Does it look like i'm ok?" I was starting to get really angry with her.

I walk outside and Jesse followed me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ever since you got released from the hospital, you've by James side. Sure you can visit him, but you're only allowed one person in at a time to see and every time I go to see him I can't, because you're always there. I'm his sister, not you. Sure if you want to visit him, visit him but not all the time. Other people want to visit him too. Did you know Carlos, Logan and Kendall are starting to get annoyed with you too?" I was getting extremely angry at that point, and if she said another smart ass response someone was about to get hurt.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't know you felt that why. I was just trying to make him feel happy and forgot about what was going on." She said

"You didn't know? YOU DIDN'T KNOW!? How would you feel if someone you love got hurt and one person was always in that person's room and you couldn't visit them? How would you feel? Have you even thought about how the other people who love James were affected? Probably not. Ever since James has been in the hospital I've been miserable. Ya, sure I got Carlos, Logan and Kendall but they aren't the same as James. Have you even thought, just maybe when ME, or anyone else visited him here we've become happy for those few minutes or hours. Probably not. Because YOUR SELFISH! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOUR SELF. WELL I KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT BECAUSE I TOOK THE TIME TO COME AND VISIT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL. EVER SINCE JAMES MET YOU HE HAS BEEN EVEN HAPPIER, I DON'T LIKE THE FACT OF JAMES DATING ANYONE BECAUSE THEN I WILL BECOME LESS IMPORTANT. RIGHT NOW I'M JAMES NUMBER 1 PRIORITY, SOON IF HE KEEPS DATING YOU LET ALL HE WILL THINK ABOUT IS YOU, BECAUSE THE LAST TIME HE DATED SOMEONE, THATS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED! ANDTHEN HE'LL START MAKEING PLANS THE REVOLVE AROUND YOU AND I. DON'T. WANT. THAT!" I was so angry at that point that I was crying. I wanted to punch her sooooo bad but I knew if I did somehow James would find out and he'd be angry at me. So I didn't, I decided I didn't want to see anyone else for a while, maybe longer so I got on a bus and left...

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it's quite long, sorry but I wanted to fit a lot in. The 2 song I used was Hold on for dear love by Bridgit Mendler and I won't give up by Jason mraz. Please follow, favourite and REVIEW! Tell your friends! Help me make this story a hit! Thanks! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Its short but chap. 5 will be story and more DRAMAMTIC! Hope you enjoy. And please read what I wrote at the bottom because it's important! Don't forget to**

**REVIEW, Follow and Favorite this story!**

It's been 4 hours since I've decided to run away. Not literally. I will come back just not yet. I think I'm at the edge of town, but I'm not sure. I'm starting to get hungry so I decided to go to the diner just across the street. I walk in and I find down in a booth. Then the waiter hands me a menu with a smile or greeting. This sure is a friendly restaurant, I think to myself. I read through the menu and have decided on a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. A different waiter comes to take my order.

"Hello, I'm Eliza. I'll be your server. What can I get you?" She asked in a very friendly tone.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and chocolate milkshake."

"And is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be back with your milkshake in a few minutes" She smiles and I give her a friendly nod.

I sit there for a few minutes, and then the server comes back with my milkshake.

"Here's your chocolate milkshake." Then she whispers to me. "I gave you some whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. No extra charge."

"Thank you." I said with a big friendly smile.

She than walks away and I take a sip of my milkshake. The milkshake wasn't fantastic, but it wasn't gross.

*Back at the hospital*

Jesse's POV:

Where did she go? I can't lose her, James will kill me. I've been phoning Logan, Kendall and Carlos non-stop, but none of them will answer the phone! But then the phone rings!

I looked at the caller I.D. and saw Logan was calling. "Logan! I lost Emma because she got mad at me and now I can't find her and if James wakes up and asks me where she is I can't tell him she ran away. An—"

Logan cut me off before I had finished. "Jesse. You need to calm down. Emma does this sometimes. When she gets mad at someone she goes off by herself but comes back after a while. Di you try phoning her? Texting her?" He said in a completely calm voice.

"LOGAN WHY ARE YOU CALM! SHE RAN AWAY AND JAMES WHILE KILL ME! SHE WON'T ANSWER O- OR RESPOND TO MY TEXT! L-LOGAN I-I DON'T K-KNOW WHAT TO D-DO" I was full on crying at this point

"Jesse! You need to stop crying. I will call her and see if she'll answer. But I am going to come down to the hospital with Carlos and Kendall because we want to see how James is doing. So, please. DON'T PANIC. We'll find her.

I agreed and hung up. Then I noticed a bench and took a seat. I was trying really hard to stop the tears from falling, but they just wouldn't. My emotions didn't know how to calm themselves and all the thoughts of the bad situations that could arise is Emma didn't return or something bad happened to James or both. I just couldn't stop thinking about that. Then I felt I light tap on my shoulder. So I turned around and saw the 3 boys standing there. I quickly wiped away all the tears and Logan began to speak.

He put a hand on my shoulder as the three other guys came and sat down next to me on the bench. "Hey, Jess. How you doing? Did Emma call or text you?"

"No. Did she answer when you called her?" I saw Logan and the 2 others look towards the ground.

"No. I just got voicemail. So I left her a message." His eyes looked pain filled. I couldn't bare seeing the 3 guys looking like this. They always have tons of energy. I started to cry again, and I assumed Carlos saw me starting to shed tears so he starting rubbing my back.

"Well, I think it's best if we wait till the morning and see if Emma responds, because you never know. She could be at her friend's house." Kendall responded.

I nodded. So then we decided it'd be best to see if James had made any progress.

We arrived in James room a few minutes later. We walked in to be greeted by his doctor. Carlos walked up to James bed side and asked the Dr. a question.

"So how is James' progress looking so far?"

"His progress is looking up. But I would start to get your hopes up."

"Oh. Why?" Kendall stepped forward to reply for Carlos.

"Well, because he head severe head trauma, he could have significant memory loss. So he might not remember you."

"Well, is it ok if we talk to him now?" Carlos asked

"Well, he did get scare so he had to sedate him, but the medicine should be worn off by now. So you can try." The Dr. said while taking a step back from the bed, but he didn't leave in case James did something that would require him to be sedated, again.

Carlos stepped a bit closer to James bed then looked down at him

"Hey, James! It's Carlos, A.K.A. Carlitos or Los."

"Hi Carlos, Logan, Kendall and Jesse." We nodded but then noticed his expression on his face turned to fear.

"Where's Emma?" His worried eyes stared at us.

Jesse began to cry, and James had noticed that.

"James, Emma kind of... ummm..." Logan didn't know how to tell James his sister ran away, but Carlos did.

"James. Emma ran away." Carlos looked at James and saw the anger and fear in his eyes.

"SHE RAN AWAY" He began to cry. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He screamed at us. The Dr. stepped closer but Kendall told him that it's best to know why she ran away then to sedate him. So the Dr. stepped back.

"James. E-Emma kind o-of got m-mad at me for spending s-so much t-time with you, t-that she d-didn't want to s-see you with m-me anymore." I was sobbing this time. Then Logan took me outside because he knew it was best for James.

I could hear Kendall and Carlos' conversation with James outside his room. So I decided to ease drop.

As I was listening I heard Logan phone ring. He picked it up then his face turned expression less..

**So that the last of chapter 4. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I promise the next chapter will be longer**

**And more dramatic! In the meantime please follow and favorite my story. Tell your fellow fanfiction friends, family, co-workers. Tell'em to come check out my story! And I was also thinking about starting a new story, but I'd like to get suggestions because I don't know who and what to write about. So send me a private message and the best idea will be the one of the main characters in the story. And don't forget to ****PLEASE REVIEW!****(Please)**


End file.
